Role Reversal
by anoushka bhatnagar
Summary: what if Caitlin was the flash and Barry a scientist with his girlfriend Iris and Caitlin had a huge crush on Eddie thawne , how would they meet ,please read the amazing love story of snowbarry
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys this is my first fanfiction so please forgive me for any mistakes I want to tell you that barry s' mother is dead but in a car accident and dr wells is not reverse flash**

 **I do not own flash but I own the story line please read and review to tell me my mistakes I am open to suggestions**

Caitlin Snow is a forensic scientist in Central city police department , she was very brilliant and was very popular in the CCPD but only one problem was that her relationship with her mother was not very good because when her father died 3 years ago , her mother got herself busy with work and left Caitlin alone, she was a huge fan of Dr Harrison wells and of his work she had read all his books and was excited about the launch of the particle accelerator that was today

Barry Allen is a scientist in STAR labs and was working with Cisco Ramon ,Dr Harrison wells and his girlfriend Iris west,he was happy but everyone has a bad past he has one too , when he was a kid his mother died in car accident and his father turned towards alcohol and didn't' care for Barry , there was Detective Joe west who was a good friend of his father and father of iris ,he helped him in his homework and took him to his home so that he can stay away from his father there he met iris and they both fell in love

In CCPD

Caitlin was walking towards her lab when she heard someone calling her name it was none other than Detective Eddie Thawne , everyone knew she had a small crush on him , he reached her "hey ,Caitlin" he said with a huge grin on his face ,"hi Eddie" she said while smiling ,"where are you going " he asked ,"oh in my lab I have a half day so I have to complete my work " she said in one breath , breath Caitlin breadth she thought in her head " why?" he asked , "actually today is the launch of the particle accelerator so I have to go there ," she said , "okay , I see you later ,bye " he said , "yeah,bye" she said sadly as her conversation with Eddie ended

In STAR Labs

Barry was very happy today because he was going to propose Iris and only Cisco knew about this and he threatened him if he tell anybody he will take his favorite was looking for Iris and he found her in the cortex working with Dr wells on the motor, so he walked towards her and said " hey I want to tell you something " he said , " sure " she said and then Cisco entered and stand near Dr wells "this is happening " he said under his breadth. Barry started "Iris you are my best friend and girlfriend for five years and those five years were the best of my life" so he went on his knees and pulled out a ring, "will you marry me Iris west " he said , Iris was shocked and happy at the same time " yes , yes a thousand times yes " she said and Cisco and Dr wells clapped and then Dr wells said " okay enough now let s' get to work now the launch is today " , 'yeah' they said in unison. After hours of work ,finally they completed it and all were exhausted , " anyone up for a coffee " Barry said ,"yeah " Cisco said Iris "no I am good " she said with that he left for jitters

In jitters

Caitlin was standing in a line for some coffee after work , finally her work finished and she can enjoy. The line seems to not move so she took out a book and started reading but suddenly someone crash into her she fell on the ground with someone on top of her. When she opened her eyes she saw the most beautiful blue didn't' know what happen he was hanging up his phone when suddenly he crashed into someone and fell fell on top of her

They both didn't' realize that everyone was looking so they got up and started brushing away the dirt , Barry noticed a book with Dr wells on the front page he took it and asked her " excuse me is this yours " he asked politely "yeah , thanks " she thanked him and they both parted

When Caitlin was walking towards her car she got a message from captain Singh that she needed to come back , she sighed and get in to her car and drove away when she got there captain Singh told that there is bone marrow they need to analyze and apologized "sorry snow but this is important " he said , "no its fine work comes first " she said and she went to her cabin , she was very sad because today was the launch and she is in her office and the show also started , when she was analyzing she heard a loud explosion when she looked out the window suddenly the lightening crack and strucked her and she fell on the floor with all the chemicals on her

 **A/N so this is the first chapter please read and review , I will update soon**


	2. The new life

**A/N- sorry for the late update my exams were going on but this is the second chapter I hope that you will like it thank you for the reviews so please read and review**

chapter 2

Barry didn't' know what happened one minute he was standing right next to his fiancee and suddenly all his life drifted towards darkness , his boss was lying flat on his back , his best friend was under a metal piece and iris she was lying lifeless and a huge metal piece was inside her chest , there was pool of blood coming out of her , he felt his knees going week and he fell on the ground with iris in his arms , he started crying ,"iris please open your eyes ,don t' leave me please ",he said , "Barry listen to me , be happy okay and find love again ,I love you always" , iris said with all the energy she had left with ,"don t' say that okay you will be fine " Barry said but he did n' t' get any reply when he leaned down to see her he realized , she already died in his arms , he cried out her name but he knew that she wont' reply now

While Caitlin was taken to the hospital after she was discovered by one of the officers. The doctors started treating her but suddenly her heart stopped giving response so they decided to electrify her after many tries finally her started beating again, the doctors came out where Eddie was waiting for some news, the doctors said ,," we have put her in a medically induced coma but we dont' know when will she awake " they said

At iris funeral, Barry was staring right at iris coffin , he was thinking about all the happy moments they shared and the future where she will be his wife the mother of his child all his dreams vanished in one night .After everybody gave out their speeches , everybody started going back home ,Joe thanked everybody for coming ,after the funeral Joe noticed Barry staring at the ring he gave to iris so he went to her ," hey " he said ,"hey " Barry replied ,"Barry you need to move on it was iris last wish was to see you happy " Joe said , "yeah I know but I love her very much " he said ," yeah I know it will take time but you will find someone to love again " Joe said they both hugged and was starting a new life without iris in their life

Dr wells was trying to adjust in his new life that one night made him paralyze and he has to all his life in a stupid wheelchair .One day he went to the hospital with Barry and Cisco to checkup on the victims of the explosion. Barry was taking rounds when he suddenly came around a women with dark brown hair , she was very beautiful , she had a IV and was sleeping peacefully , he asked one of the nurses ," excuse me , who is she? " he asked , " she is Caitlin snow , she is in a coma " she replied , then Dr wells entered with Cisco following behind , he examined her ," we would like to take her at STAR labs as I think we are responsible for her condition " he said ," okay but you need to sign some papers " the nurse said with that they both left , while Barry was still staring at caitlin ,Cisco noticed this ," Barry what are you staring at" he said , "nothing just thinking something " , "okay as you say" he said

After Caitlin was shifted to the STAR labs , Barry and Cisco started taking care of Caitlin ,her mother was informed , everyday Barry use to check her vitals and heart rate and talk to her .But after all this he use to sit in a corner and stare at the ring and remembering all their memories. Barry noticed everyone who came to visit Caitlin , her boss and a man he was tall and had many muscular features , his eyes were blue and he was very handsome , he use to come every day to meet Caitlin , he thought he was her boyfriend but when he asked he said she is a good friend . Days passed but she didn't' wake up but Barry always had hope that she would wake up one day because when he first met her , he felt a connection that he felt with iris but didn't' what was that

After 9 months

Finally Caitlin opened her eyes and was surprised to see two men around her ,"who are you?" she asked ,"hi I am Cisco and this is Dr Barry Allen we are taking care of you for 9 months " he said

Then Dr wells entered "hi miss snow , I am Dr Harrison wells " he said , Caitlin was startled by looking at him

"where am I? with that she passed out again


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The reborn

"oh good lord,she passed out again" Cisco said , Caitlin was sleeping peacefully and suddenly she woke up by the sound of someone she recognizes , she was surprised to see Dr Harrison wells again ,"don t' pass out again " Barry said ,"um okay but can you tell me where am I and who are you guys" she said while examining the lab ,"okay girl this is STAR labs I am Cisco roman and this is Dr Barry Allen he s' your doctor and physician and this is as you know Dr wells " Cisco said in one breath " okay but why I am here " she asked ,"because you were struck by lightening and was in coma for 9 months" Cisco explained ,"yeah enough of explaining Cisco so Miss snow we would like to run some test on you but for now you can go " Dr wells said ,"okay but can I keep this shirt " she asked ," yeah sure keep it" Dr wells said

At Caitlin s' apartment

Caitlin was desperate to go back at work because she wanted to see Eddie and her friends as Caitlin was getting ready for work she got voice mail from Eddie ,"hey Caitlin this is Eddie just want to tell you that we are waiting for you to come back and I want to tell you this because you are my best friend that I have found the one" ,he said, Caitlin didn't' believed her ears she was surprised , sad , angry,"yeah I am in love ,her name is Lilian Collins I met her during a case study , she was working with me while you were gone so you are the first person , I visited you many times at the STAR labs, please wake up soon we all are missing you come soon", he finished ,Caitlin had tears in her eyes she couldn't' believe she has lost her Eddie , she was cursing the night she was struck by lightening that put her in a stupid she has to be strong for her own respect so she decided she will act normal

At CCPD

Caitlin reached the CCPD and was very scared to come face to face with Eddie and her new girlfriend. When she entered, she saw Eddie hand in hand with Lilian she felt jealousy rushing through her body but she put on a fake smile and when Eddie saw her he quickly walked towards her with his girlfriend ,"Caitlin you are back " he said and hugged her ,"yeah I am back in action " she said still smiling and then suddenly her girlfriend bought up her hand towards me ," I am Lilian Collins, Eddies' girlfriend and new forensic scientist, I'll be working with you " she said ,"Hi I am Caitlin Snow nice to meet you " she said . They all were talking when suddenly captain singh called Caitlin in his office ,"okay I should be going now bye " she said with that she left. After the meeting with captain singh and the encounter with Lillian , Caitlin was exhausted and crashed onto her office chair , she was examining all the case data that she missed for 9 months she was happy to be back but sad at the same time but she accepted the fact that Eddie was now dating her new colleague. At her free time she was thinking about the encounter with Dr wells and Cisco roman something and that Dr Barry Allen she remembered him from somewhere those blue eyes and his face was looking very sad as he had lost someone very dear , so she started thinking

Barry s' POV

Barry was thinking about the explosion and that night the horrible night when he lost Iris , it was 9 months already but he couldn't' move on from her she was his life his everything , Cisco tried to hook him up with many dates but he was not interested and whenever he entered their home he felt alone without her , he turn towards his work to think less about Iris and their was always Cisco and Dr wells to keep him company but that girl took him by surprise when he first saw her he felt a connection between them about the same loss and pain and he always hoped that she wake up someday and when she did he couldn't' get his eyes off her she was pretty her eyes her lips her hair she was like an angel

Caitlin s' POV

I was going towards captain singh s' office when I saw Lilian and Eddie kissing and I don t' know what came over me but I started running towards the entrance door and then towards the main road , I was crying very hard I wanted to just run when suddenly I stopped in middle of the road and a car was hurriedly coming towards me .I was scared but then I don t' know what happened but I just ran towards the other end with such a speed , I felt like energy rushing inside me

I have to go back to the labs to check what happened to me at that night

 **A/N so this was the third chapter please read and review and I want to thank all those who review thank you it means a lot please enjoy and I will update soon**


End file.
